Satan's Daughters?
by Chiasa Himura
Summary: First story (on this site). Doesn't have anything to do with the Bible, unless you count the Satan thing. Rated T just in case. May or may not finish it, depends on how well the first chapter goes. Yep.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Alright, let me just say this right here right now. This is my first story on this site, but that does not mean I'll get mad at you guys for judging it, because most of the time, I'll start a story, and after a while (because of school and homework and all that crap) I'll kind of forget where I was going with it, and end up not finishing it. I'll try to keep this one going, but you have been warned. Ok, thanks for reading. Please enjoy the story (it's fine if you don't, whatever) And I know it's fucking short, deal with it, I had a long day.

* * *

In the deepest, and most darkest part of the pit known as Hell, lies a monstrous mansion-if one could call such a thing a mansion. Instead of bricks and cement and stone, it had been cruelly built out of bone and ice and dried blood. The building slanted slightly to one side, as if it was about to topple over, with bits and pieces of what was most likely human flesh swayed in the non existent breeze.

It was here that the King sat in his throne, sulking. He was so _bored._ There was nothing interesting going on. Everything was as it should be-human's tortured, agonized screams in the far off distance, begging for mercy, for freedom, while their torturers cackled menacingly. For the torturers, who had not so long ago been the ones tortured, and knew that the relief that was death would never come, were happy to be the ones to make others suffer. And when they grew bored, their prisoners would turn to the fresh batch of souls and become the torturers. Such is the endless cycle that is Hell.

And yet, while the King did relish every second of this, he had grown bored of hearing the same thing over and over and over. When would something happen? Something interesting and new? Maybe a new toy to play with? His current pet was oh so _boring_. Torturing him had been fun, but now his mind was in shambles, and the pathetic thing could only curl into a ball and whisper to himself all about his nightmares. A pity. The King had hoped he would have lasted longer.

But humans are so easily replaceable.

The problem, however,was finding a human that peaked his interest enough to where he would want to play with him. Which was hard, seeing as humans were almost all the same, but there were the occasional few that caught his attention.

It was as the King was thinking of different ways to torture a new victim that there was a knock at the door. _Odd_, the King thought. _I believe I told everyone that no one is allowed in my castle without my permission. They should know better than to disobey my orders._

The grand double doors opened, and in walked a handsome, yet cold man that the King knew quite well. The King sighed. "What do you want, brother dearest?"

The newcomer smiled, revealing his pure white and unusually (by human standards) sharp teeth. "I believe I have found something to entertain you for a while, Aldebaran."

Aldebaran gave no sign of excitement, save for a twitch of his eyebrow. "And what exactly would that be, Vesper?"

Vesper's smile widened, and he waved his hand to the person behind him, who had slipped in unnoticed, carrying a small, squirming bundle.

"Ever thought of raising children, brother?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Deep inside a horrific, yet strangely majestic castle, a young girl danced around an empty ballroom, her laughter bouncing off the dark marble walls and floors, mimicking the sound of wine chimes. Round and around she spun, her fiery hair spilling out of it's braid._

_The child began to spin faster and faster, her body becoming a whirlwind of bright colors. The girl grew excited, what would happen now? Would she spin so fast she would catch fire? Would she begin to fly? Would she drill a hole into the ground? Would she turn into a tornado? The young child laughed again, her mind full of wonder and curiosity- until she fell face down on to the cold, and very hard, floor._

_A few feet away, another girl about the same age sighed. "You'll throw up if you do that any more," she pointed out tiredly. "Then daddy and Uncle Ves will be mad at us again. Do you wanna be stuck in our room all day?"_

_The girl on the floor giggled. "But it's so _fun_!" She turned her head to face her companion. "Admit it, Siri, you think it's funny when I fall down," The girl grinned wolfishly. "You don't want me to stop, you _want_ me to keep spinning, you _want_ me to throw up, you _want_ us to get in trouble because you think it's _fun_. Don't you?"_

_Siri signed again. "Elza, for the last time, I'm not you, OK? We might look sort of like each other, bit we aren't the same person. Yes, I find it hilarious when you fall down, because I know you deserve it." She stood up from her crouching position next to a marble pillar. "C'mon, let's go to the kitchen. I'm hungry, and __since you wanted__ to come and play here so early, I wasn't able to get breakfast. So _you_ don't get any lunch!" Allowing herself a small giggle, Siri skipped out of the room._

_"Hey! That's not fair and you know it!" Elza wailed. She picked herself off of the floor, swaying slightly before tripping on her feet and falling back down. "Sirce! Come back!" The girl did up again, regaining her balance, before dashing after her sister, who had secretly been waiting a few feet away from the door. With gleeful laughter, they both rushed downstairs to the kitchens, neither one noticing the dark hooded figure that stepped out from behind one of the grand wooden doors._

~10 years later~

_Tock, tock, tock_. The sound echoed loudly in the dimly lit hall, where two young women were waiting outside of a heavy iron door.

_Tock, tock, tock._ Pause. _Tock, tock, tock. _After hearing it for a little more than an hour now, Siri was beginning to get annoyed. She shot irritated glances at her sister, who was pacing nervously in front of her. Siri sighed, something she did often nowadays it seemed.. "Would you stop your goddamn pacing for a few minutes?" she snapped. "It's not gonna help anything, in fact you're making things worse."

"But what if he says no?!" Elza cried. "It's the only explanation as to why he sent us back out, he _never_ does that!" She stopped moving (thank _god_, thought Siri) to look despairingly at her sister. "You don't understand, Sirce, I _need_ to go to one of those mall things! They have everything! Food, skirts, pants, dresses, shoes, shirts, tanks, sweaters, _shoes_, bows, earrings, make-up, and did I mention _food?"_ Elza sighed dreamily, seemingly oblivious to her sister's snickers, which were growing steadily into full blown laughter.

Elza groaned, and went back to her pacing, much to Siri's annoyance. "What's taking him so long?," she whined, stomping up to the door, and then away, and then to the door again. Siri sighed, and attempted to go back to her room, but Elza grabbed her arm and dragged her back. "No, if I have to wait, then so do you. You will _not_ have fun while I suffer!"

"Uuuurrggggghhhh," Siri grunted. "Fine, whatever. I'll just keep fre-" before she could finish, the doors opened, and out walked their father, Aldebaran. His sickly yellow eyes swept over the both of them, a blank expression on his face. Elza gulped, quickly releasing her death grip on her twin's arm. She looked up expectantly at her father, her excitement and nervousness plain on her face. Siri sighed inwardly. _Honestly, she act like a freaking 5 year old sometimes, _Siri thought. _We already know the answer, she just thinks it'll be different every time, the idiot_.

Sure enough, their father shook his head, making sure to keep a straight face. He knew that if he showed the slightest hint of any emotion, Elza would pounce. And at the look she was giving him, Aldebaran wanted nothing more than to just get away as fast as possible. For even the King of Hell was useless against the dark magic known as Puppy Eyes.

Elza looked at him imploringly. "Please, Daddy?" she softly begged.

Aldebaran sighed in defeat_. _"I'm sorry, Elza, but you can't-" A high pitched wail interrupted him, followed by Elza falling to the ground and sobbing. Her father stood there in shock, unsure of what to do.

Siri rolled her eyes. It was embarrassing to see her fraternal twin like this. Her choked sobs were fake, of course, but their farther couldn't tell the difference. Elza new this very well, and used it to her advantage constantly. Any time she didn't get what she wanted, she world scrunch up her face and cry. Loudly. Much too loud for Siri, who would simply give their father a death glare and not talk to him for weeks on end.

When Elza had been crying for a solid 10 minutes, Aldebaran snapped. "_Enough__!"_ he commanded, and Elza stopped. Their father sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I know you want to go to the human world very badly, Elza, but there is a good reason why I say no. The day will come when you understand, and that day will come soon. Until then, you must try to entertain yourself in other ways."

"But daddy-!"

"No buts! Just, go to your room and study how to tear out a human lung or something, I don't know. Maybe then you'll be interested in torturing should souls.." With a final sign, Aldebaran walked away.

Elza was shaking with suppressed anger. "But I don't _want _to torture souls!" She whined. "It's messy and they never scream loud enough! Dad!"

But Aldebaran, it seemed, had temporarily gone deaf, and did not hear Elza's pitiful (or, in Siri's opinion, pathetic) cries.

When their father had vanished from sight, Elza huffed, stomped her foot, and turned to her sister, then the door, then back to her sister. Siri groaned. "You have _got_ to be kidding me," she whined. "Sneak into dad's study? Seriously, Bel? I know you;re stupid, but I didn't think you were _that_ stupid."

The fire haired girl grinned impishly. "Silly, we're not going into his study!" She said. "We're doing something_ much_ more fun!..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey look! I'm not dead! Sorry for the wait, lost inspiration for this for a while. But I'm back and will hopefully have enough time to write this even though I have finals in about a week. Oh well, who cares any way. Carry on (my wayward son!)**

* * *

****

The demon child's smile turned wolfish at the sight of her siblings suspicious frown. "I think our definitions of 'fun' are a bit different from each others," Zae said, her frown deepening. "I should know know, what with you getting us into trouble all the time because of your 'fun' ideas. Does last year's Hollow's Eve remind you of anything? _Beelzebub_?"

Elza flinched at the name, shivering in disgust. "You know I don't like being called that, _Azazel_," she hissed, her lips curling into a snarl. _Honestly,_ Elza thought (she didn't know she was actually speaking out loud), _of all the names he could have given me, _Lord of the Flies_ is the best the bastard could come up with! That idiot! Doesn't he know anything?!_

While Elza continued to not-so-silently seethe about her name, Zae rolled her eyes. She, for one, did not care about the origin of her name as much as her counterpart, who currently had steam pouring out of her ears at the use of her full name. With a bored sigh, Zae gave Elza her signature cold look. "So what's this plan of yours?" she drawled. "And please tell me if it involves blowing something up. I don't want to spend another week washing ash out of my hair."

Elza's muttering ceased, and her mood brightened immensely. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she replied, "It's simple, really. All we have to do is go to the Gates! I'll distract the guards while you try to get to the other side. Once you're there, hide in a place that they won't see you whenever I leave. Then I'll create a distraction and while they're busy with that, I'll come back and you can get me across!" Elza;s eyes sparkled with excitement. "Easy as pie, right?"

_This coming from someone who can't do math, let alone cook_, though Zae disdainfully, but she knew better than to say it allowed. Elza was like a mule when it came to her schemes, hard headed, prideful, and stubborn. She treated any insult to her plans as an insult ti herself, and seeing as El was rather vain, well, you get the picture.

"Well?," Elza asked impatiently. "Are you in our not?!"

Zae shrugged, her white hair shifting slightly. "What's in it for me?" she inquired. "And don't you _dare_ say cosmetics. I _hat_e cosmetics."

A sudden burst of laughter interrupted them, making both girls jump. Elza tried putting on her best poker face as she turned to the newcomer, who was practically gasping for air. Zae, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes. She knew what was coming.

"Can we help you with something, sir?" she asked, her warm, polite voice a startling contrast to the cold, almost dead look on her face.

"You...d-don't," the man wheezed out, clutching his stomach. "Like...cosmetics?" At Zae's shake of the head, he exploded into another for of laughter. Elza seemed confused, looking between her sibling and the man rolling around on the floor. Her confusion grew into annoyance fairly quickly. Zae placed a hand on her shoulder before she could rush over and kick the guy.

A good 15 minutes later (at this point, Zae was sitting on top of Elza to stop her from strangling the stranger), the man stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes. The girls eyed him warily, not used to such open displays of emotion.

At their guarded stares, the man grinned. "Sorry about that," he said timidly. "It's just that I knew someone who also-"

"-had the name 'Azazel'?" Zae interrupted. The man nodded, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I'm not surprised," she stated monotonously. "Many people react that way upon hearing my opinion of make-up and such. Although none have been quite as boisterous as you, I'll admit." Zae's gaze hardened as she said this.

The newcomer laughed nervously. "Yeah, I've been told I overreact alot.."

"Well isn't that the understatement of the century," drawled Elza, who was still trapped underneath her sibling. However, she seemed indifferent about it as she openly stared at the stranger with a bored expression on her face.

"Ya mind telling us why you thought my sis was so funny?," Elza asked. "Because I don't get it. I mean, yeah, her face is kinda funny lookin'," ("We have the same face, idiot," Zae muttered) "but it's not something you laugh about like you did just now, right?"

* * *

(Sorry but I'm ending it here. Long day and all. I'll try to regularly update, but no promises!) 


End file.
